


Prankster's Initiative

by TheWorldIsMineThenYouMayTakeMe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsMineThenYouMayTakeMe/pseuds/TheWorldIsMineThenYouMayTakeMe
Summary: John has something for his friends.





	Prankster's Initiative

Starting with the very first choice to be made about pranking is who is to be pranked.

Rose. A friend of John's, like all the rest who could be pranked, is a solid target. Wait, that's like all the rest. Gah! John had a whole system of where he would write on a whiteboard, and write everything about how and who he would prank. But he's already at his first issue, they're all so prankable! Like, there isn't really anyone he wouldn't want to prank. Where to start...He taps the marker against his lips, prompting him to say 'bleh!' outloud to himself as he tasted the marker itself. Should've kept the lid on, John. He starts trying to spit the taste out. He doesn't actually spit on the ground or anything. That'd be gross. Ew. 

A nearby bubble pop attracts his attention. He looks over at a yellow scaled creature. Of indeterminate height. Who knew how tall they were. Who carries a ruler or a measuring tape with them? They loved to blow up bubbles for them to then expand to the point of exploding. Their eyes were dead as your father.

Wait, what. Anyway, John thinks about it for a moment. It being, well, everything. So much to see, so much to do. He patted the creature of unsure height. Maybe he had to reach down, reach up, or maybe he was the same height of them. Who knows! Not John!

He scooted over to his desk. Rose thought keeping a scooter in his room was ridiculous. Guess who doesn't look ridiculous now. His room wasn't wide or long enough for him to ride more than about half a second so there was not allowable time for uncoolness to settle in on him. No one could call you uncool if you weren't doing something longer than half a second. It's just math. Math! Yes. He can make a equation. How do you make a equation? He looked down at the yellow creature. Or was it up? Or kinda just straight? John doesn't really remember that. Strangely enough.

The yellow creature grabbed the marker from him and with the energy of a crackhead, fluttered its hands across the board. John saw backflips thrown in for some style points. He doesn't know why, as why would you backflip away from something you want to write on? Ah, salamanders, you adorable idiots.

John clapped for the performance, but faked a smile for the lackluster math equation that was written out on the board by Yellow-Belly over there. It made, honestly, no sense. It used letters for some reason. John doesn't remember letters being used in math! That'd be stupid. Numbers are for math!

He stared out his window with the Yellow Belly standing next to him. Today is going to be pranking day. Maybe. John is hungry now. What's good to eat...


End file.
